


A Proposta

by bokunobyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokunobyun/pseuds/bokunobyun
Summary: O garoto mais popular da faculdade aceita a proposta de ficar com mais esquisitão sem saber que ele tinha conhecimento da dita situação e deixaria tudo mais complicado.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Byun Baekhyun, podendo ser chamado também de maior nerd daquela faculdade, se achava totalmente invisível no meio de todos ali; na verdade, era o que ele pensava ser. Porém ele chamava atenção, mas não pela sua beleza escondida por trás de um óculos maior que seu rosto ou pelo seu estilo de se vestir. Podia-se dizer que seu estilo era péssimo, aos olhos alheios. Sempre usando camisetas de bandas, animes ou heróis, quando não estava com seu manto de Star Wars. Havia ganho uma bolsa de cem por cento na faculdade, pois sua família não poderia pagar pelo seu sonho, como muitos pais daqueles alunos. Mas ele entendia bem isso, não era algo que o deixava triste, só seria triste se ele não conseguisse a bolsa que era disponível apenas para um aluno, e ele felizmente foi o sorteado.

No meio do ano letivo, conheceu Kyungsoo, apelidado de Do. Não imaginava que alguém pudesse se interessar em ser seu amigo, mas foi o primeiro que tomou a atenção do Do dentro da sala de aula, e algum tempo depois perguntou ao amigo o porquê de ser o “escolhido”, logo tomando um tapa bem na cabeça e uma repreensão daqueles olhos de jabuticaba. Em seguida, teve sua resposta: “Você com toda certeza era o mais suportável daquela sala, e eu precisaria de um colega.” Passaram a ser melhores amigos e sempre saíam juntos para assistir aos filmes lançados ou ouvir novos álbuns de suas bandas favoritas. Porém, há algum tempo, Kyungsoo apareceu com uma paixonite arrebatadora, mas Baekhyun não lhe dava tanto crédito assim. Sempre pensou que morreria sozinho, já que não chamava atenção de mulher alguma. Isso era frustrante, talvez. Mas apenas aprendeu a conviver com isso e a achar relacionamentos amorosos uma grande merda. 

— Ele não sabe que existo. — Falou parecendo muito frustrado com aquilo.

— Ele quem, Soo? — Estava distraído demais na biblioteca, perguntando sem encarar seu amigo.

— Pela milionésima vez em quarenta e cinco minutos irei falar o nome dele, Baekhyun. O Jongin! Você sabe que eu estou tentando entrar no time por conta dele, vou fazer o teste amanhã e estou nervoso — passou as mãos pelos fios. — Sinto que não está me ouvindo. 

— Claro que estou. Você vai fazer o teste sem ter me comunicado antes! Cobra. Vai arrumar amigos populares e me deixar largado e sozinho. — Sabia fazer um drama absurdo quando queria. 

— Eu te contei que iria fazer o teste, antes de me inscrever na porra do teste! Está vendo? Você não me escuta. E eu não vou fazer amizade com ninguém fora com quem me interessa. É difícil me aproximar dele, porque ele vive cercado por aquele time de insuportáveis. 

— Já teve algum contato com ele? Sei lá, se você descobre que ele é um babaca e entra no time à toa, hum? Bom, eu acho que você não deveria fazer esse teste. — Disse encarando o amigo.

— Você não quer que eu faça com medo de ficar sozinho, Baek. Não seja ridículo. Vou fazer o teste sim e você vai estar na arquibancada para torcer por mim. — Juntou seus livros, os guardando em sua bolsa, sendo seguido por Baekhyun, que fez o mesmo. 

Estavam indo para o auditório, para ter aula com a senhora Nami, uma professora adorável, segundo Baekhyun, apenas. Eles estavam próximos à porta da sala quando os livros de Baekhyun foram arrancados de suas mãos e jogados no chão. Estava acostumado com isso, desde que entrou naquela faculdade isso acontecia constantemente, provocado pelos garotos do time. Parecia estar no ensino médio onde todos eram grandes idiotas. Viu o time passando por si e dando risadinhas de deboche. Kyungsoo o ajudou a recolher tudo e entraram.

Nami começou a despejar sobre como as notas da turma estava abaixo de setenta por cento, mas ao encarar Baekhyun, sorriu gentilmente e disse que ele foi o único a tirar a nota máxima da sala. E não era inacreditável, já que estava com o papel em sua mão e o dez desenhado nela. Não havia estudado para tal prova, o que chocava um pouco, pois apenas despejou uma sequência de baboseiras sem sentido. Filosofia era fácil, já que a maior parte dos testes era de múltipla escolha, e em seguida uma redação.

Moleza.

Após o final do sermão, o alarme tocou indicando uma outra aula. Todos estavam de pé reclamando sobre suas notas, e preferiu ficar quietinho para que não levasse uma pedra na cabeça por ser um grande nerd mesmo sem esforço. Sua paz foi tirada assim que notou um garoto moreno se aproximando. Kyungsoo não conseguia disfarçar seu ânimo e sua boca fez exatamente a pronúncia “Ai. Meu. Deus”. Bom, talvez esse fosse o tal de Jorge que ele tanto falava. Observou o cara ficando em pé na frente do Do e sorrindo muito cafajeste. 

— Dan, não é isso? — Passou sua mão pelos fios lisos. 

— É Do… — O sorriso logo murchou, bonito. — Kim Jongin. 

— Oh, perdoe. Eu sou péssimo com nomes. — Falou sem jeito por sentir a frustração na pronúncia do menor, e ele ainda disse seu nome correto, como se estivesse falando “eu sei o seu nome, babaca”. 

— Tudo bem — sorriu sem jeito. — Posso ajudar?

— Ah sim! Queria só confirmar sua inscrição para o teste de amanhã e avisar que vá com uma roupa leve, junto de uma garrafinha com água. Será necessário. Vou indo, então — apontou para onde o resto dos babacas estava. — Até amanhã. 

— Até amanhã, Jongin. — Sorriu bobo. 

Baekhyun estava com uma cara de nojo enorme por notar que seu amigo era um idiota apaixonado. O cara errou seu nome. Meu Deus, onde estava seu Kyungsoo? pensava enquanto encarava o amigo torcer o pescoço para continuar a seguir os passos do rapaz. 

— Cuidado que está babando, Dan — sorriu cínico. — O que você viu nele? Sério, só em ouvi-lo percebi o quanto ele é idiota. 

— Para. Pelo menos ele chegou perto do meu nome, e isso é demais, nós nunca conversamos. 

— Nossa, mas mesmo assim você sabe o nome dele completo, Soo! — Quase enfiou seu rosto no do amigo. — Acorda! Não fica apaixonado por um idiota desse. 

— Ai Baek, larga de cena, vai. — Tirou as mãos do amigo gentilmente. 

Antes que pudessem falar algo a mais, o professor entrou na sala enchendo o quadro de números. Era com toda certeza o melhor professor ali, porém o mais chato. 

+

Considerava-se um pacifista. Não acreditava em resolver problemas na base da violência. Para ele, lutas organizadas eram uma verdadeira barbárie. E a ideia de uma “guerra” lhe dava náuseas.  
No entanto, estava a um passo de assassinar todo o time da faculdade. Como homens que estão em uma fase adulta podem agir como adolescentes do ensino médio? Estava realmente cheio deles, mas não poderia fazer exatamente nada. Teria apenas que aceitar, mesmo que sua vontade fosse atear fogo em um por um e assistir ao sofrimento. Não era violento, não era mesmo. 

Parecia que quanto mais cansado estava, mais longo o caminho até sua casa se tornava. Iria maratonar Hunter x Hunter. Já havia terminado esse anime no mínimo umas duas vezes e iria começá-lo novamente. Não teria nada para estudar, e a faculdade inteira iria estar presente nos testes para entrar no time, no dia seguinte. Qualquer homem na sua idade ficaria animado por ver as líderes de torcida, mas as garotas daquela faculdade eram extremamente chatas e o olhavam com nojo. Qual é? Não era tão ruim assim.  
Uma vez ficou muito encantado por uma garota de sua sala, a Sunmi. Ela era linda, inteligente e ainda ria das coisas que falava. Mas perderam contato após ela ir morar no Japão. Foi aí então que desistiu de vez dessa coisa de ter alguém. Não iria mudar para conquistar ninguém e sabia que ninguém no mundo o aceitaria. A confirmação que ficaria sozinho cada dia se tornava mais real.  
Entrou em seu quarto já se despindo para que pudesse tomar um banho. Acabou ouvindo o celular vibrar em seu criado-mudo, e analisou na tela uma mensagem de Kyungsoo. 

Soo: Baek, não consigo pensar em mais nada a não ser no teste de amanhã, me ajuda! Vamos fazer algo para eu me distrair. 

Baek: estou vendo anime, se quiser vir pra cá ;)

Soo: vou me trocar e chego aí daqui a pouco 

Deixou o anime preparado na TV e foi tomar um banho, em seguida vestindo uma calça de moletom e camisa solta. Se jogou na cama e pediu uma pizza no sabor que ambos gostavam. Kyungsoo era um bom amigo, ele merecia um pouco de apoio, por mais que achasse mesmo que ele iria arrumar alguém mais legal e seria excluído totalmente da vida dele. 

Baekhyun tinha um grande problema chamado: insuficiência. 

A porta de seu quarto foi aberta e notou os olhinhos de seu amigo no cantinho antes de colocar o corpo totalmente dentro do lugar. Criou um hábito de sempre fazer isso pelo motivo de já ter pego Baekhyun pelado, e para ele foi uma cena um tanto constrangedora, pois entrava no quarto sem aviso e em um dia isso aconteceu. 

— Você pediu comida? Estou morto de fome e sei que na sua coragem não vai preparar nada, e seus pais ainda não chegaram do restaurante. — Falou se jogando na cama 

— Meus pais devem trazer alguma sobra do restaurante, Soo, mas mesmo assim eu pedi uma pizza para pagar com a mixaria que recebo naquele trampo. — Um bico fingido se formou em seus lábios. 

— Eu amo as sobras de lá, aquele restaurante é demais! — Seus olhinhos brilhavam de emoção. — E sobre o trabalho, pelo menos hoje teve uma folga, não é? Sinceramente não entendo como consegue manter toda essa pressão em cima de você. 

— Eu preciso para poder comprar os materiais da faculdade, se não fosse por isso, acho que dava para sobreviver sem esse trabalho. — Mexeu no controle para soltar o play e o anime começar. 

Baekhyun trabalhava em uma loja que vendia coisas variadas do mundo geek. Havia conseguido o emprego de meio período com ajuda de seu tio. Entendia muito bem das coisas e foi fácil conseguir a vaga. Porém a loja era um tanto distante da faculdade e de sua casa, então pegava ônibus ou ia caminhando a maior parte das vezes. 

— A pizza chegou, vou buscá-la. Dá pausa aí, Soo. — Correu para fora do quarto indo até a porta da sala pegar seu pedido, entregando o dinheiro e agradecendo o rapaz. 

— Que cheiro gostoso, minha barriga está roncando. Vamos assistir antes que fique tarde para eu ir embora.

Passaram parte da noite vendo anime, mas Kyungsoo precisava voltar para casa, antes mesmo que os Byun tivessem chegado, para que comesse das sobras do famoso restaurante. Baekhyun continuou deitado até ouvir a porta da sala ser aberta e sair um gritinho de sua mãe avisando que havia chegado, e tinha trazido bastante comida dessa vez. Não estava com fome, mas adorava comer. Foi ao encontro de seus pais lhes dando um beijo. Ficaram conversando na cozinha enquanto comiam. Mais tarde em sua cama, acabou adormecendo pelo cansaço que pesou em seus olhos. 

Acordou com seu despertador tocando alto. Queria muito ficar na cama até tarde, mas tinha que trabalhar e logo depois ir à faculdade. Sua vida era praticamente resumida a isso, e quando chegava à noite apenas ouvia uma música, estudava e assistia TV. Nem para jogar podia mais, pois sempre passava mais tempo que o necessário e estava atrapalhando sua produtividade na faculdade. Na época que isso aconteceu, estava apenas atingindo oitenta por cento da nota e isso era o fim do mundo! Não poderia perder aquela bolsa de forma alguma e faria tudo para continuar com ela. Estava no segundo período e muito satisfeito com seus resultados até então. 

Se olhou mais uma vez no espelho e depois saiu em direção à sala, onde deu um “bom dia” meio sonolento para seus pais. Não costumava comer de manhã cedo, sempre comprava na barraquinha quando lhe dava fome. Caminhou por bons minutos até chegar na loja, era responsável pela abertura e o fechamento era com o dono dela. Entrou e começou a arrumar a bagunça. Ganhava muito pouco para ser multiuso, o folgado de seu patrão sempre deixava a sujeira toda para que limpasse. 

Havia uma senhora muito gentil que todos os dias ia até a loja só para conversar com Baekhyun. Nunca soube de onde ela era ou o que fazia por ali, e sempre ficou envergonhado por querer perguntar algo do tipo. Adorava a companhia dela, que só durava até seu patrão chegar. Ouviu o sino que indicava a porta sendo aberta e logo esbanjou um sorriso pois sabia que era ela. A conhecia apenas pelo primeiro nome, e ela sempre elogiava muito seu neto, mas nunca soube quem era o tal garoto. 

— Bom dia, Byun — disse cheia de energia e com um prato em mãos coberto por um pano. — Trouxe uns bolinhos para você, espero que goste. — Deixou o prato em cima da bancada. 

— Oh, não precisava, Yumi! A senhora é muito maravilhosa. — Tirou o pano de cima do prato, e ao sentir o cheiro gostoso seu estômago roncou alto, lhe fazendo ficar envergonhado. — Me desculpe por isso… Eu não costumo comer de manhã cedo. 

— Ah, mas tem que comer sim! Como consegue manter o pique de sua vida, pequeno? Pois trate de comer todos os bolinhos. — Sorriu gentilmente. 

— Como posso agradecer a senhora por isso? — Falou mordendo um pedaço do bolinho, maravilhado com a delícia daquele lanche.

— Pode me acompanhar até em casa, eu espero seu expediente acabar! — Estava animada, e isso realmente era visível. 

— Tudo bem! Mas eu tenho que ir almoçar antes de ir para a faculdade e não vou poder ficar muito para conhecer sua casa, mas outro dia adoraria! 

— Você pode almoçar comigo hoje! Terá lasanha à bolonhesa. Você gosta? 

— Eu amo! Mas não posso aceitar, por hoje já lhe dei bastante trabalho. — Estava sem jeito, mas queria muito ir na casa de Yumi, ela era como sua vovó e amava a sua companhia. 

— Ah, não se preocupe! Eu vou deixá-lo comer e trabalhar e na hora que você for embora, estarei aqui! — Foi indo para a saída. — Espero que esteja animado! 

Baekhyun viu a porta se fechando e não iria dizer mais um não para a senhora Yumi. Talvez fosse legal conhecer a casa dela e o neto que tanto falava. Continuou a comer e depois guardou o prato. Começou a chegar alguns clientes, o pique pela manhã era grande. Às doze, seu patrão havia chegado para que pudesse ir embora. Arrumou mais um pouco o local e se despediu dele. Ficou do lado de fora da loja esperando a senhora Yumi aparecer. Talvez ela estivesse andando a pé, por isso a demora. E ainda iriam andar um bocadinho, provavelmente. Um carro branco parou em sua frente e admirou-o por longos segundos até o vidro baixar e notar que era Yumi. 

Ficou boquiaberto.

— Entra, Byun! Vamos para minha casa. — Sem questionar muito, entrou no carro achando tudo aquilo muito novo. 

— Desde quando tem esse carrão? — Falava olhando ele todo por dentro. 

— Desde muito tempo, eu deveria trocá-lo. Minha filha vive pedindo isso, mas acaba que me apeguei ao branquinho. 

Chegando no lugar, Baekhyun não parava de se surpreender. Era uma casa enorme, totalmente linda. Não podia crer que Yumi era rica. Ela não aparentava ser rica, e era muito gentil com todos. E bom, geralmente os ricos daquele lado da cidade eram bem metidos e não eram de conversar com pessoas do estilo de Baekhyun. 

— Yumi, eu acho que não vou querer entrar… Eu estou todo — olhou para seu corpo — você sabe… 

— Deixa disso! Agora o tenho como meu neto, você é incrível e sei que todos vão lhe adorar! 

Estacionou o carro dentro da mansão e tinha mais quatro carros extremamente lindos, e nossa, Baekhyun pensou que poderia comprar uma casa com um carro daqueles. Se sentia um ratinho perto de gatos. Ouviu a voz de Yumi o acordando do transe e pedindo para seguir até a porta da casa. A porta foi aberta, e como a todo momento, Baekhyun ficou babando. Tudo era lindo e não quis se aproximar de nada porque poderia simplesmente quebrar alguma coisa, e passaria sua vida para pagar qualquer móvel daquela sala. Ficou parado enquanto Yumi ia caminhando para o lugar que talvez fosse a cozinha. 

— Ah, por favor, não seja tímido, meu lindo. Vem para a mesa, já vamos ser servidos! Mas antes passe no banheiro que é no corredor à esquerda, tudo bem? Lave bem as mãos. 

Apenas assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu pelo corredor. Poderia facilmente se perder ali e não estava brincando. Errou três portas antes de achar o banheiro. Se olhou no espelho e percebeu que estava um trapo. Seus óculos estava manchado, e seu cabelo todo bagunçado. É, estava tendo um dia e tanto. Lavou as mãos e limpou os óculos. Encarou seu reflexo mais uma vez até sair e seguir para onde estava antes. Custou um pouco a achar a mesa do almoço, mas quando chegou, todos lhe encararam. Novamente se sentiu um ratinho. 

— B-boa tarde. — Estava muito nervoso. 

— Ah, Baek! Sente-se! Esse é o Baekhyun, família. Ele é um grande amigo e eu gostaria muito que vocês também pudessem ser amigos dele. Muito gentil e inteligente. Estuda na mesma faculdade do... — antes que pudesse falar, um rapazl apareceu para sentar-se na mesa. — Chanyeol! Adoraria que pudessem ser amigos. 

Baekhyun simplesmente travou ao ver que ali se encontrava Park Chanyeol. O cara era simplesmente insuportável, e mexia com Baekhyun desde que entrou naquela faculdade. O destino era bem engraçado. Chanyeol o encarou e pareceu travado também. Era muito aleatório aquilo, não sabia o que fazer com suas mãos. 

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Estava meio irritado. 

— Ah… eu… eu vim… com sua avó. — Droga, mil vezes. 

Os dois olharam para Yumi como se esperassem que ela falasse algo. 

— Vocês já se conhecem? Que agradável. Baekhyun, esse é o neto que tanto elogiei! E Chanyeol, esse é o meu amigo que sempre visito todas as manhãs. Sentem-se os dois, vamos comer. 

O clima para Yumi estava agradável, porque ela não percebeu o quanto os garotos ficaram tensos. Todos na mesa pareciam confortáveis e foram gentis com Baekhyun, menos Chanyeol, que ficou a todo momento calado engolindo aquela comida como se fosse fazer um jejum na hora seguinte. Após a sobremesa, Baekhyun notou que já era hora de ir para a faculdade, então muito tímido pediu que pudesse ser acompanhado por Yumi, e ela assim o fez. Se despediu de todos e foi levado para a faculdade pela senhora. 

— Eu poderia ter pedido ao Chanyeol para trazê-lo, já que estão na mesma faculdade, porém notei algo meio desagradável entre vocês dois, e achei melhor deixar isso para lá. Sinto muito se ficou constrangedor para você, querido. — Tirou os olhos do volante para sorrir gentil. 

— Não, claro que não. Está tudo bem — arrumou seus óculos — eu que sinto que incomodei um pouco Yumi, e acho melhor, sabe… 

— Não voltar lá? — Deu um rápido olhar para o mais novo. 

— É… Eu e seu neto não somos muito amigos, entende? Não quero invadir o espaço dele e não quero ele invadindo o meu — mais do que já invade, pensou. — Então acho melhor ficarmos assim. 

Suspirou fundo. 

— Eu entendo… 

Parou em frente à faculdade de Baekhyun e apenas o viu sair do carro e dar um breve aceno. Era um bom garoto, sabia disso. Mas não iria forçá-lo a ter uma convivência maior consigo, já que não se dava muito bem com seu neto. 

Baekhyun caminhou para o pátio encontrando Kyungsoo, que parecia muito nervoso. Dali a alguns minutos iria fazer sua apresentação para o time e não sabia se iria conseguir entrar. Por mais que fosse só para o banco, desejava muito aquilo para se aproximar de Jongin. Oh céus, parecia estar obcecado pelo jogador. 

— Soo! — Experimentou dar um susto no amigo que parecia estar viajando, e o ouviu resmungar algumas palavras. — Acorda para a vida! Estou aqui para prestigiar e vê-lo arrasar com a cara daqueles idiotas. 

— Baek, eu odeio sustos, você sabe. Nada me deixa mais irritado do que sustos — lançou seu olhar mortal direcionado ao amigo. 

— Serviu pelo menos para lhe deixar com sangue nos olhos! — Era péssimo em fazer piadinhas. 

— Para de ser idiota. Vamos seguir para a quadra, quero você em um assento bem perto de onde vou ficar. Olhar sua cara feia irá me deixar mais calmo.

— Oh, sim! Obrigado pela parte que me toca. — Ouviu uma voz grave chamando seu nome antes mesmo que pudesse seguir seu amigo. 

Experimentou virar seu corpo devagar para saber se realmente foi seu nome que saiu da boca de Park Chanyeol. E sim, foi. Notou que Kyungsoo olhava para ambos, esperando que o capitão do time falasse algo. 

— Garoto, teria como me dar um espaço para conversar a sós com seu amigo? — Olhava para Kyungsoo totalmente relaxado como se fosse o dono do universo. Do encarou Baekhyun como se lhe pedisse permissão para algo e apenas o viu acenar para que os deixasse a sós. — Baekhyun, né? Olha, eu não sei exatamente qual sua relação com minha avó, mas quero que isso acabe. Não quero ser difamado e suas visitas à minha casa precisam acabar. Sei que foi a primeira, mas não quero uma segunda. Espero que tenha me entendido bem. 

— Não precisa se preocupar, seu ego é enorme e não consigo respirar no mesmo ambiente que você, então saiba que não vou até sua casa porque eu não quero mesmo — reforçou a última frase com firmeza. — Mas minha amizade com a Yumi continua, não preciso de sua permissão para isso, e com licença, pois você já encheu bastante o meu saco. 

— Melhor ter cuidado como fala comigo, ô quatro olhos! Muito cuidado. — Bateu no ombro de Baekhyun indo em direção à quadra. 

+

O evento que muitos estavam participando tomou conta de todos os olhos daquela faculdade. As aulas foram adiadas para que todos pudessem assistir às apresentações dos garotos do time e dos que possivelmente iriam entrar. Antes do time, teve a escolha das líderes de torcida, mas fora coisa rápida, pois Melissa era para lá de exigente e poucas foram escolhidas. Músicas começaram a tocar e logo Chanyeol aparece arrancando suspiros. Baekhyun não o achava isso tudo… Só porque ele era bonito, rico, inteligente, líder do time e todos o adoravam, isso não queria dizer muita coisa.  
Todos os atletas que já participavam do time precisavam também fazer todo o treinamento novamente. Os titulares ficaram com camisas vermelhas e os que queriam entrar usavam amarelas. Kyungsoo estava tão pequenininho com aquela roupa que Baekhyun poderia jurar que ele era fofo. Começaram pagando cem flexões, seguido de pular corda cinquenta vezes, sem intervalos. Era extremamente cansativo só olhando, imagine na prática. Poderia sentir o cansaço de todos ali. Chanyeol e o treinador observavam cada um dos garotos, e de quarenta, dez desistiram no começo. O treinamento pesado ainda estava para começar, pois aquilo era apenas o aquecimento. Pulou alguns obstáculos, fez alguns agachamentos e no final, teria que testar o chute. O porte físico teria que ser bem testado junto da força que tinham na perna. Dos trinta que permaneceram, apenas oito conseguiram agradar o treinador e o capitão, e Kyungsoo fazia parte deles. 

— Obrigado pela participação de todos, e quem sabe vocês possam entrar na próxima vez. E quero dar os parabéns a vocês que conseguiram entrar para o time. O verdadeiro esforço ainda vai começar. Temos treino quase todos os dias, e quando não for possível, irei comunicar. — Chanyeol parecia muito adulto e sério falando dessa forma. — Podem se retirar, preciso apenas que os oito me sigam até o vestiário. 

A quadra foi esvaziando com o fim da atividade, e alguns alunos seguiram para as salas pois ainda teriam aulas.

— O fardamento de vocês está aqui, e quero comunicar que hoje teremos uma festa em comemoração aos novos jogadores. Podem levar no máximo dois amigos, e o resto deixem com os veteranos. A festa será na casa do Junmyeon, peguem o endereço com Jongin caso não saibam — Jongin levantou a mão para que soubessem quem ele era. — Somente isso por enquanto, vocês podem tomar uma ducha e se quiserem voltar para ver o restante das aulas podem ir, mas por hoje estão dispensados. Até mais tarde. 

Kyungsoo estava surtando por dentro. Iria ter sua chance mais cedo do que esperava e não podia ver a hora de chamar Baekhyun para ir consigo. 

— Então... — A casualidade com que Kyungsoo abriu a conversa fez Baekhyun levantar a guarda. 

O conhecia há tempo suficiente para saber que quando ele começava algum assunto com “então”, lá vinha alguma coisa que não queria ouvir. 

— O quê? — Perguntou pegando os livros que estavam em cima da mesa.

— Vai ter uma festa em comemoração a minha entrada no time… É na casa do Junmyeon — seus olhos adquiriram um brilho estranho. — Você vai comigo!

— Uma festa com o time da faculdade? Nem pensar! 

— Ah, vai sim! Sou seu único amigo e você não quer me perder, certo? — Ele cruzou os braços. — E você prometeu tentar ser mais sociável. 

— Ser sociável é diferente de ser um nerd taxado como idiota por todos do time indo a uma festa FEITA POR ELES! 

— Por favor! — Seus olhinhos grandes estavam penetrando a alma do amigo. — Essa vai ser uma grande chance que vou ter para beijar o Jongin. 

Odiava festas. Não sabia nem como reagir no meio de uma multidão que cheirava a álcool e tentava agarrar qualquer um que visse na frente. Isso fazia seu estômago revirar só de pensar em estar numa festa com um bando de cavalos idiotas, e ainda por cima a possibilidade de Kyungsoo conseguir ficar com Jongin. Iria ser vela e abandonado naquela bagunça. 

— Tudo bem… — se rendeu. — Kyungsoo já havia feito tanta coisa por ele que pelo menos dessa vez iria participar de sua comemoração. 

O barulho da música fazia um estrondo em Baekhyun. Não curtia muito música eletrônica, era bem seletivo quanto a isso, podia-se dizer. Estava usando um moletom, junto de uma calça um pouquinho justa, mas totalmente forçado por Kyungsoo. Havia comprado a calça há algum tempo atrás, e sempre a achou apertada demais em seu traseiro “gordo”, mas segundo seu amigo ela ficava ótima. Ele quis mexer também no seu moletom, mas não permitiu, queria deixar um pequeno equilíbrio entre as peças, deixar a vestimenta mais estilo Baekhyun.  
Kyungsoo estava todo chamativo, como se falasse exatamente “ei, me veja aqui”, e bom, logo foi notado por Jongin. Saíram para conversar e segundo o mais alto, dançar um pouco. Mas Baekhyun sabia que dança era essa que ele falava, a dança das línguas. Não acreditava que já ia ficar como vela logo no começo da festa, um saco mesmo. 

Ouviu uma voz que era bastante conhecida chamando o seu nome, congelou de imediato, e pensou que se talvez ficasse paradinho ali, ele iria embora. 

— Ora Baekhyun, estou lhe chamando, hum? — Tocou o ombro para que pudesse despertar o garoto que estava ereto. 

Ele havia escutado. 

— Sim, Chanyeol. — Virou forçando um sorriso em seu rosto, que mais parecia que estava sentindo dor. 

— Que cara é essa? Só vim aqui oferecer uma bebida… — Baekhyun continuou sério, encarando aquela imagem do garoto sonso à sua frente. Óbvio que não iria cair nisso.  
Baekhyun deu alguns passos para fugir daquela pegadinha, porque claramente era uma, mas foi impedido pelo platinado bonito. — Ei, eu juro que é sem pegadinhas. Começamos com o pé errado e eu queria que pudéssemos tomar uma bebida juntos e livrar de vez esse peso que levo em minhas costas. 

— Olha Park, eu desculpo você totalmente, não precisamos tomar uma bebida juntos. — Sorriu falsamente e tentou sair de perto do outro mais uma vez, e falhou. 

— Baekhyun… — Levou uma mão até o rosto, já demonstrando impaciência. — Apenas uma bebida. 

— O que colocou nessa coisa azul aí? Isso é estranho, sabia? Você simplesmente não me suporta e de repente me força a tomar uma bebida? Não vou fazer isso. E se me impedir de sair novamente daqui, irei chutar seu saco, acredite. — Saiu nervoso de perto de Chanyeol e se sentiu aliviado por ele não ter ido atrás. 

Tudo parecia muito estranho. Era muito desconfiado, e essa conversa de sentir peso e querer se redimir não fazia o tipo do capitão do time. Chegava a ser bizarro. Ligou algumas vezes para Kyungsoo querendo avisar que iria embora, mas o amigo não atendeu. Provavelmente estava muito ocupado com a boca. Não queria deixar o amigo sozinho, porém a noite já havia rendido o suficiente. Chamou um táxi e foi imediatamente para casa e se jogou debaixo de suas cobertas. Não conseguia parar de pensar no quão estranho isso tudo soava. Park Chanyeol sendo amigável. Pensou tanto sobre isso, que sua cabeça se sentia cansada e pesada e acabou adormecendo.


	2. Baekhyun e Chanyeol

Era manhã de sábado e Baekhyun poderia dormir até mais tarde, porém como se sentisse isso, acabou acordando cedo. Tentou voltar a dormir mas foram tentativas falhas, logo resolvendo sair da cama e tomar um ar. 

O cheiro de pão fresco logo cedo fazia seu estômago gritar de fome. 

— Por favor, desejo dez pães e quinhentas gramas de queijo fatiado. — A atendente sorriu gentilmente e foi aprontar o pedido do garoto. 

Acordar cedo era uma coisa que já estava acostumado, mas queria aproveitar o seu sábado dormindo e iria tentar fazer isso, depois que tomasse um café reforçado para roncar o resto do dia. Recebeu seu pedido e caminhou de volta para casa. Seus pais já estavam acordados, então aproveitou para tomar café junto deles, pois não tinha esse hábito, mas gostaria de fazê-lo com mais frequência. 

— Como está a faculdade meu filho? — Sua mãe lhe perguntou, parecendo curiosa. 

— Tudo ótimo. Continuo a tirar boas notas. — Mordeu mais uma vez sua comida ficando com a boca ocupada. 

— Fez algum amigo fora o Kyungsoo? 

Ela sempre perguntava isso, como se por algum milagre a resposta fosse ser diferente. 

— Não mamãe, mas estou bem. Não precisa se preocupar. — Sorriu forçado mostrando seus dentes. 

Sua mãe levantou da mesa junto de seu pai, recolhendo a louça suja que haviam usado, deixando apenas a de Baekhyun, que ainda ficou comendo. Beijou a cabeça dele antes que saísse para trabalhar. Após ouvir a porta batendo, percebeu que finalmente estava sozinho. Não que fosse a coisa mais anormal do mundo, estava acostumado a isso. Levou sua louça até a pia, lavando o que havia sujado e indo para o quarto. Ficou apenas com sua calça de moletom e se jogou na cama, colocando algumas músicas no aleatório e passeando pelas suas redes sociais, por mais que não tivesse tanta coisa interessante por lá. Em seu Instagram, uma notificação em específico mexeu com sua calma. Park Chanyeol e Kris haviam pedido para lhe seguir. Isso estava sendo bem mais estranho do que a bebida repentina do capitão do time. Recusou de imediato, fechando o aplicativo, como se eles pudessem ver sua repugnância por ambos. Aproveitou um pouco mais sua música e acabou adormecendo. 

Acordou notando que já era de tarde, e algumas batidas na porta machucaram seus ouvidos, o fazendo resmungar com preguiça. Foi até a porta e espiou pelo olho mágico, vendo a cara de pamonha de Kyungsoo colocando seus olhinhos grandes na porta. Dessa vez havia trancado tudo, por isso ele não entrou de vez em sua casa. Abriu-a lentamente e encarou seu amigo. 

— Olá, cobra falsa — deu espaço para que ele adentrasse. 

— Olá, minha noite foi ótima, obrigado — sorriu animado. — Fiquei chateado por você ter ido embora tão cedo, não conseguiu nem aproveitar a festa. 

— Eu não tenho amizade com ninguém ali, queria que eu ficasse esperando você terminar de beijar? 

Ambos entraram no quarto e se jogaram na cama. 

— Claro que não, senão você iria esperar muito — deu uma risadinha. 

— Idiota. — Pegou um livro de sua estante e deixou Kyungsoo de lado para focar na leitura. 

Seu amigo mexia no celular, como se estivesse trocando mensagens fofas com alguém, que todo mundo sabia quem era. Mas como se lembrasse de algo, parou de mexer no aparelho e ficou encarando o amigo lendo. 

— Baekhyun… — falou de um jeito um tanto suspeito. 

— Hum? — Resmungou como resposta. 

— Eu fiquei sabendo através do Jongin que alguns membros do time de futebol armaram um tipo de aposta… — estava meio hesitante ao falar sobre isso. 

— E o que eu tenho exatamente a ver com isso? — Continuava a folhear seu livro. 

— A aposta envolve você — falou sem rodeios. 

Pausa dramática para poder raciocinar o que acabara de ouvir. 

— Como assim, me envolve? — Deixou o livro de lado, dando total atenção ao que o seu amigo falava. 

— Você sabe que o Kris e o Chanyeol não se dão muito bem, certo? Isso é visível para todos. No meio de uma discussão ou brincadeira, não sei ao certo, o Kris lançou a seguinte proposta: se ele conseguir ficar contigo em até dois meses, ele sai do time e Chanyeol não vai ter que aturá-lo pelo resto do ano. 

— E ele vai sair da faculdade por acaso? 

— Irá sair do time… Pelo menos por esse ano, até onde entendi. 

— Por que eu? Tantas pessoas no mundo para tirarem sarro ou colocarem em uma aposta, aí escolhem a mim. — Bateu na cama, irritado.

— Talvez pelo fato que você tenha uma personalidade difícil de lidar, sabe? Visivelmente. Mas quando lhe conhecem mesmo, você é um cachorrinho fofo. 

— Vai se foder! — Parou para pensar um pouco. — Agora tudo faz sentido, o Chanyeol ter me oferecido uma bebida ontem, o pedido de desculpas. Sabia que isso era mais do que estranho. 

— Ele te ofereceu bebida ontem? Jongin só me contou sobre isso quando eu notei que você tinha ido para casa… Então foi mais cedo. 

— O Kris e ele pediram para me seguir no Instagram, mas meu Instagram não tem como ninguém saber… A não ser que você tenha passado! 

— Eu não fiz isso! Mas o Jongin tem meu Instagram agora, pode ter achado você por lá. 

Estavam os dois como CSIi, tentando entender melhor aquela história. 

— Acha que a essa altura todos do time sabem da aposta? — Estava mais curioso que seu habitual, mas não poderia negar que queria saber mais sobre isso.

— Eu não sei, acho que não. 

— Você é um péssimo amigo! Precisa procurar saber mais sobre isso. Eu tenho que armar planos para que eles saiam da minha vista e me deixem em paz. 

— Não se Park Chanyeol acabar se apaixonando por você — bateu as mãos como se isso realmente fosse algo a acontecer. 

— Não sonha, né? Está vendo muitos filmes clichês para o meu gosto. 

— Ei, isso é possível. Você é apaixonante, se ele acabar te conhecendo de verdade, quem sabe? Mas sei que vai aprontar. 

— Valeu cara… Mas agora pode ir embora ver seu namoradinho, estou ocupado. 

— Você não está fazendo nada, Baekhyun! — Cruzou os braços, incrédulo. 

— Eu estou lendo, meu caro amigo — segurou seu óculos, fazendo uma pose intelectual. 

— Não vou atrapalhar você, idiota. 

Começaram a rir juntos. 

Chegando a noite, Baekhyun a aproveitou jogando e nada mais lhe importava. 

+

Acordou na manhã do domingo totalmente quebrado, havia jogado a madrugada inteira e adormeceu na sua mesa, uma cena um tanto miserável de se observar. Seu telefone tocou, o som fazendo doer mais ainda sua cabeça. Parecia que havia passado a noite enchendo a cara. Deixou a ligação ir para a caixa postal umas duas vezes antes de atender, por notar que não iriam desistir, seja lá quem fosse. 

“Alô?” — sua voz estava muito preguiçosa.   
“Hey Baek! Sou eu, Kyungsoo.”  
“De quem é esse telefone?”  
“Jongin.”  
“Estão bem íntimos já, não é?”  
“Ai, cala a boca. Só me escuta. Vou passar aí para te buscar e irmos à piscina.”   
“Não vou. Não quero segurar vela.”  
“Você não vai segurar vela… Vai mais pessoas, se quer saber.”  
“Piorou. Não passe aqui, boa diversão.”

Desligou o telefone sem esperar resposta. Kyungsoo o conhecia bastante para saber que ele não iria à piscina. Que ridículo. Assim que sentou sua bunda na cama novamente, um carro começou a buzinar sem parar em frente à sua casa. Bufou revirando os olhos, não acreditava que ele tinha vindo. Olhou da janela e viu descer do carro Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sehun, Junmyeon e Chanyeol de brinde. Só podia ser um pesadelo, estava dormindo ainda, obviamente. Deu uns tapinhas na sua cara e ainda ouviu a campainha tocando. Inferno. Correu para abrir a porta com a cara mais sonsa do mundo. Havia esquecido seus óculos, e não enxergava bem sem eles. 

— Baek, ainda está assim por quê? Falei que estava vindo te buscar. 

— E eu pensei que tinha dito que não iria — riu tentando fingir simpatia. — Podem ir e se divertir, tenho muito a fazer hoje. 

— Nada disso! Pode ir se trocar agora mesmo. 

Kyungsoo estava dando ordens enquanto o restante apenas olhava a cena. Parecia um pai dando sermão ao seu pequeno e adorável filho. 

Sehun resolveu se pronunciar, após as palavras de Kyungsoo. 

— Você até que fica bonitinho sem os óculos maior que sua cara, Byun. 

Ele estava prestando atenção no quanto o garoto ficava diferente sem aquela armação enorme cobrindo seu rosto. 

Dito isso, Baekhyun apenas revirou seus olhos achando aquilo inacreditável, e entrou no seu quarto fechando a porta a sete chaves. Estava sendo forçado pelo seu melhor amigo a ir para a piscina. Ele sabia que Chanyeol iria tentar assediá-lo, e ainda jogou o próprio amigo para cima dele, que horror de pessoa. Ainda se diz melhor amigo. 

Alguns minutos se passaram e finalmente Baekhyun saiu do quarto com uma bolsa enorme, calção rosa choque, camisa de banho branca, e o nariz com muito protetor solar. Sem esquecer de seus óculos de grau preto, enorme no seu rosto pequeno. Todos que estavam sentados na sala ficaram sem reação àquela coisinha chamativa chamada Byun Baekhyun. Menos seu amigo, que já estava acostumado. 

— Então vamos? — Teria que fingir animação, certo? Mas honestamente, não gostava muito de lugares com água, por não saber nadar, mas não queria dizer nada na frente dos garotos. 

— Sim, vamos logo, já está quase no horário de almoço, Baek. 

Pararam em frente ao carro e ao analisar, uma pessoa iria ficar de fora. 

— Poxa, que pena, já tem cinco pessoas aqui e no carro não vai dar, mas valeu o convite — já estava voltando para sua casa, mas teve o braço puxado pelo seu amigo. 

— Não precisa ficar triste, você vai no meu colo — sorriu com todos os dentes. 

Esse Kyungsoo era uma cobra das piores, será que ele estava do lado do seu time? Que cruel, pensava enquanto via os demais entrando no carro. 

— Todos estão bem? Vamos indo então — Chanyeol falou. 

Baekhyun achou estranho ele não ter trocado uma palavra consigo. Não que ele quisesse isso, longe dele, mas era confuso, já que ele iria querer ganhar a aposta. Ou será que havia desistido dela? Orava a Deus para que sim, seria um alívio. 

— Você iria no colo do Chanyeol se não fosse ele dirigindo — Sehun alfinetou mais uma vez. — Acho que vocês ficariam fofos juntos — todos estavam rindo, menos Baekhyun.

E bom, todos ali no carro sabiam da aposta, até mesmo quem não deveria saber. 

— Se eu tivesse que ir no colo dele, ninguém iria me tirar da minha casa. — Baekhyun parecia um bebê birrento. Mas sorriu vitorioso com sua resposta. 

— E quem disse que eu deixaria você sentar no meu colo? Tem que fazer por merecer, e você é um garoto muito levado Baekhyun — mais uma vez todos riram do que o Park falou. 

Sabe quando disse antes que não era violento? Ah, sua vontade era de sair matando todos ali agora. Até o DO estava acompanhando a onda. 

— Relaxa vai Baek, são só brincadeiras… Eu vou te proteger, prometo, só tenta relaxar um pouco. — Kyungsoo falou baixinho para apenas o amigo ouvir. 

Não lhe respondeu, estava muito irritado. 

Chegando no clube, todos pareciam animados, menos Baekhyun com seu bico. O lugar havia sido alugado apenas para eles e ficou chocado por alguns minutos. Era tanto dinheiro jogado no lixo, oh céus. Baekhyun sentou em uma cadeira para tomar sol, enquanto os outros já estavam se jogando na piscina. Usavam apenas calção de banho, e o corpo de cada um era uma verdadeira escultura. Nunca no mundo iria ficar sem sua camisa, comia muita pizza e tinha lá seus pneuzinhos. Mas Kyungsoo tinha quase a mesma alimentação que a sua e seu corpo estava impecável, era uma afronta. Viu Chanyeol sair da piscina e se aproximar de si, e seu coração começou a errar uns batimentos. Um homem enorme, com um corpo de dar inveja chegando perto, era normal isso. Pelo menos queria achar. 

— Por que não entra na piscina? — Falou sentando ao seu lado e passando a mão para balançar os fios molhados. 

— Eu vou daqui a pouco, sabe, não estou muito disposto agora. — Passou as mãos no joelho em nervosismo, esperava que ele acreditasse nisso.

— Ah, para com isso, ficar aqui levando sol é um saco — puxou pela mão o moreno e o colocou nas suas costas com uma rapidez que fez Baekhyun se perder. 

Assim que Baekhyun notou o que estava para acontecer, se desesperou. Gritou de uma forma que deixou todos espantados com isso, e até mesmo Chanyeol, que logo tratou de colocá-lo no chão novamente. Começou a chorar e a tremer, e Kyungsoo saiu da piscina porque sabia o medo do amigo. 

— Ei, psiu, eu estou aqui! Nada de ruim vai acontecer — abraçou o amigo meio de lado.

— Algo de ruim iria acontecer agora e você nem estava ao meu lado — olhou bravo. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, como seu rosto. 

— Ei — Chanyeol falou sem jeito — está tudo bem? Sei lá, você tem medo de altura? Eu não imaginava. 

— Fica longe de mim! — Saiu pisando firme e pegou sua bolsa, saindo do clube. 

Iria embora sozinho e a pé. Estava acostumado. Ouviu seu telefone tocando e o nome de Kyungsoo apareceu na tela. Bufou e desligou o aparelho, fungando seu nariz que estava vermelho. 

Baekhyun nunca aprendeu a nadar. Já sofria bullying o bastante pela sua aparência, e como se não fosse suficiente tudo que já passava, de alguma forma descobriram na escola que ele não era fã de piscina ou praia por esse motivo. Num certo dia, após a aula de Educação Física, todos foram para o chuveiro e logo em seguida para a piscina. Baekhyun ficou apenas no chuveiro, desligando-o e se vestindo para ir à biblioteca. Os garotos armaram de prender suas mãos e jogá-lo na piscina. Baekhyun pensou que fosse morrer ali, enquanto os outros apenas riam de si e não faziam nada. Após afundar totalmente e ir perdendo a sua consciência, viu o professor o puxando de lá. Depois disso, não lembrou mais de nada. Ficou mal durante anos e pensou que tinha perdido o medo, pois chegou a ir algumas vezes com Kyungsoo à praia e piscina depois que o amigo soube da história. Queria fazê-lo perder o medo e assim o levou. Ele sempre prometeu que ficaria ao seu lado, mas no momento do ocorrido, sentiu tudo o que estava sentindo no primeiro ano. 

Alguns minutos se passaram enquanto Baekhyun caminhava, um carro se aproximou, e notou que era Jongin e Kyungsoo. 

— Anda Baek, entra aqui — insistiu com uma cara triste 

Baekhyun continuou caminhando como se não tivesse escutando. 

— Por favor, por mim — sabia que usar isso sempre funcionava — vem, vai. 

Entrou no carro e ficou calado o caminho inteiro. Seu rosto estava todo vermelho. Jongin não ousou falar nada. Kyungsoo ficou encarando o rosto de seu amigo, com um semblante de pena e Baekhyun odiava quando ele fazia isso. Chegou em sua casa, tirou o cinto descendo o mais rápido possível de lá sem se despedir. Kyungsoo o acompanhou, segurando seu braço. 

— Eu sinto muito mesmo Baek, eu realmente deveria estar com você nesse momento, eu me sinto horrível, mas sei que se sente pior. Mil desculpas. 

Jongin apareceu logo atrás de Kyungsoo.

— O Chanyeol pediu desculpas pelo que aconteceu. — Foi a única palavra que trocou com Baekhyun, logo dando um aceno com a cabeça. 

— Manda ele enfiar essa desculpa — se calou pensando melhor — ele sabe onde. 

Saiu abrindo a porta de sua casa e entrando, sendo acompanhado ainda por Kyungsoo, que se despediu de Jongin em um breve cochichado e um pedido de desculpas. Fechou a porta em seguida. 

— Eu me sinto tão mal por isso Baek… Espero que me desculpe. 

— Você não precisava ter ficado aqui, já estou muito bem. Deveria ter ido com seu namorado. 

Disse enquanto pegava um copo d’água para beber. 

— Ei, você é meu melhor amigo. Você é mais importante. — Foi para mais perto de Baekhyun, segurando uma de suas mãos. — Eu te amo muito e juro mesmo que você será minha prioridade e que irei proteger você sempre. 

Baekhyun não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Amava seu amigo. 

Ambos foram se trocar, colocando roupas mais confortáveis e passaram o resto do dia vendo tv e rindo de histórias que estavam lembrando. Baekhyun pôde sentir-se protegido aquele dia, por ter o carinho e abraço quentinho de seu melhor amigo. 

Chanyeol POV 

Jongin havia acabado de chegar no seu carro, voltando para a piscina. 

— O que pegou com aquele garoto, você ouviu algo, Kai? — Chanyeol estava curioso para saber sobre. 

— Na verdade eles foram o caminho inteiro em silêncio. Mas ele ainda chorou. DO até preferiu ficar lá com ele, e eu falei sobre suas desculpas. 

— Ele ficou animado com isso? 

— Não… Ele disse para você enfiar sabe onde. 

— Que garoto estranho meu, foi só uma brincadeira. 

Saíram da piscina para comer o churrasco que estava pronto. 

— Sei lá, talvez ele tenha fobia disso — foi a vez de Junmyeon tentar entender o garoto. 

— Ou talvez ele só não tenha curtido a brincadeira, e eu vi bem quando ele disse que não queria isso, Chanyeol — Sehun disse por fim. 

Sehun era o melhor amigo de Chanyeol e sempre foi o mais cabeça no lugar. A amizade de ambos dava certo, por um ser extremamente sensato e o outro nem tanto. Desde que a proposta foi feita, Sehun foi o único que disse para não fazer isso, mas Chanyeol não o ouvia, como de costume, e sempre se ferrava. E bom, apesar de ser seu melhor amigo, não deixava de querer que ele aprendesse mais uma lição. Mas ainda assim iria ajudar seu amigo a ter o que ele queria.

— Ai Sehun, para de defender ele. Foi um drama apenas, vamos aproveitar nosso domingo sem falar sobre isso. 

Chanyeol já parecia impaciente em tentar saber o que aconteceu. 

Baekhyun POV

— Você tem que ir agora mesmo? — fez bico. — Dorme aqui. 

— Baek, amanhã você trabalha e à tarde temos faculdade, então não — abraçou o amigo mais uma vez. — Se precisar, pode me ligar ou mandar mensagem. — Se despediu indo finalmente para a parada pegar seu ônibus que passaria em cinco minutos. 

Seria meio difícil grudar seus olhos após um dia agitado como aquele, mas teria que ter uma boa noite de sono para poder enfrentar a segunda-feira. Deitou-se na cama pegando seu celular do criado-mudo e notando uma notificação para aceitar uma mensagem de Park Chanyeol. O garoto simplesmente não cansava. Excluiu, fechando seus olhos e tentando adormecer. Era o que precisava. 

+

O dia na loja havia passado mais rápido do que imaginou. Todas as segundas-feiras eram sempre demoradas e cansativas, mas aquela em especial havia voado. O movimento da loja havia sido pouco, como nos últimos tempos. Dali a uns dias, Baekhyun seria demitido por falta de dinheiro para pagar seu salário. Não que quisesse isso, mas tudo estava caminhando para se tornar real. Pegou seu casaco junto dos materiais e iria direto para a faculdade. Teria que entregar alguns livros que acabou levando e não teve tempo para ler. O dia estava com o sol escondido, o que puxava um pouco de frio, que combinava mais com sua cama do que com faculdade. Estava se tornando um bundão preguiçoso, ou talvez só não quisesse mais enfrentar aquele time de babacas. Chegando na faculdade, antes de atravessar o portão, ouviu um barulho alto de moto e obviamente se assustou de imediato. Quando a moto passou por si, devagar, viu quem estava em cima, e não poderia ser pior. Talvez Baekhyun preferisse que o diabo estivesse sobre aquilo e não Park Chanyeol, que por coincidência — Baekhyun queria achar —, parou ao lado do garoto, depois de uma volta fazendo todos olharem. 

Apenas parou e estalou a língua. 

— E então Baekhyun? — Falou esperando uma resposta, algo que pudesse alimentar seu ego. 

— O quê? — Se fez de desentendido, pois não iria ficar dando espaço para aquele verme. 

— Minha moto nova… O que achou? — Esperou mais um pouco e nada veio, então continuou: — Eu tenho outra em casa junto de um carro. Mas essa com toda certeza é meu novo xodó. É a Ducati Monster, estilo naked/streetfighter. 

— Uau, que bom para você então! Bom proveito. — Apertou seus dedos na alça da mochila e deu dois passos seguindo seu caminho. 

Chanyeol acabou lhe chamando, para a tristeza de Baekhyun. 

— Qual foi? Não curte motos? — Parecia confuso. 

E era de se esperar de um troglodita como ele. Não tinha nem noção para puxar um assunto interessante. Baekhyun teria que aguentar aquilo por quanto tempo? 

— Não, eu não curto. Na verdade eu não entendo absolutamente nada sobre motos, futebol, como dar uma festa ou como ser popular, Chanyeol. Então sabemos que não vamos ter um assunto em comum nunca. Agora, com licença. — Apressou seus passos para não ser interrompido novamente. 

Chanyeol ficou para trás, apenas dando um arranque na moto e indo estacionar, totalmente frustrado. Não sabia mais o que fazer, suas tentativas estavam sendo todas falhas e isso era absurdamente insuportável de aceitar. 

Baekhyun entrou na biblioteca entregando os livros e indo em busca de outros. Por mais que não tivesse tanto tempo livre, queria sempre ter algo para fazer caso ficasse de folga. Seus pensamentos foram invadidos pela voz de Kyungsoo. 

— Baek!!! Tenho uma novidade bem legal e sei que você vai gostar. — Sorria mostrando muitos dentes. 

Assustador. 

— Jura? Então me diga — era impossível não usar sua ironia — talvez você me deixe animado. 

— Vamos ter uma festa de Halloween na quadra amanhã à noite e todo mundo está convidado! Vai ser um tipo de baile, só que bem mais legal, sem precisar usar aquelas roupas cafonas que eu adoraria usar mas nunca tive a oportunidade — respira. 

Baekhyun deu uma gargalhada das boas, mesmo estando na biblioteca e precisando ser encarado feio para notar que havia sido muito alto o som que saiu de sua boca. 

— Qual é Kyung — passou a mão no seu peito como se a gargalhada ainda quisesse sair — sabe que eu não curto festas, não tenho mais amigos fora você e eu simplesmente não posso arrumar uma fantasia assim, de um dia para o outro. — Encarou-o esperando que todas as perguntas fossem respondidas. 

— Eu pensei em tudo meu caro, sabe aquela fantasia que tu tem do Darth Vader? Usa ela! 

Droga, odiava quando Kyungsoo resolvia algum problema, que na verdade era mais uma desculpa esfarrapada para não ir a essa festa. 

— Certo, e os demais problemas? — Sabia que ele não poderia resolver tudo, sorriu vitorioso, internamente, claro. 

Uma voz grave o fez se assustar. Chanyeol, Jongin e Sehun haviam chegado no meio deles, e Kyungsoo parecia ter gostado. 

Safado. 

— Bom, os demais problemas, vamos rever e analisar para ver se é um problema mesmo, hum? — Sorriu animado. 

— Do que estão falando? — Sehun se meteu. 

Como sempre o intrometido, fazendo Baekhyun quase perder suas órbitas de tanto que revirou os olhos. 

— Nada. — Baekhyun disse. 

— Sobre o baile de amanhã. — Kyungsoo disse. 

Ambos falaram juntos e se encararam. 

— Ora, eu vim justamente aqui para fazer um convite — Chanyeol se aproximou mais de Baekhyun. — Queria que você — encarava ele — fosse comigo. 

Todos ficaram em silêncio, esperando o que Baekhyun falaria. 

— Vai sonhando — respondeu dando um riso nervoso. 

— Te pego na sua casa às 19h, tá bom esse horário? — Não tirava o sorriso dos lábios bonitos. 

— Não posso. Vou pegar gripe espanhola amanhã mesmo, altamente contagiosa. Acabo de salvar sua vida, cara — fez um joinha com sua mão pequena

— Ah, obrigado pela preocupação. Mas sou imune a pandemias que dizimaram quarenta milhões de pessoas de 1918 a 1919. 

— Como você sabe tanto assim de pandemias? — Ficou curioso, admitiu. 

— Eu sou muito bom em História, Baekhyun. Sei um monte de coisas inúteis — deu uma piscadinha. 

Baekhyun apenas bufou e saiu deixando os outros para trás. Sua aula iria começar, então entrou na sala, onde sempre sentava, e logo Kyungsoo se aproximou sentando ao seu lado, mas sem falar sobre nada do que aconteceu. Isso lhe intrigou um pouco, era um tanto suspeito, porém resolveu deixar isso para lá e apenas prestar atenção na sua aula. 

Após o final dela, Kyungsoo havia sumido, então imaginou que ele estivesse com seu namoradinho idiota. Juntou todo seu material e saiu em passos rápidos para tentar pegar o último ônibus que faria a rota da faculdade até perto de sua casa. Felizmente conseguiu entrar, dando um “olá” e um sorriso fofo para o motorista e sentando nos últimos assentos. Colocou seus fones e observou um pouco a janela. Viu Kyungsoo e os babacas do time rindo e conversando. Daquela forma pareciam até amigáveis. Acreditaria muito nisso se não fosse todas as vezes que derrubaram seus livros no chão propositalmente, ou se não soubesse sobre a proposta idiota que haviam feito. 

Amava a parte de ir para casa, ainda por cima quando podia admirar a paisagem bonita de um sol desaparecendo. Teve um dia e tanto, então era sua coisa favorita estar em casa. Quando pegava o ônibus, sempre tinha que descer antes pois ele não passava na sua rua. Não se importou, pelo menos dessa vez conseguiu pegar o ônibus, pois na maioria das vezes acabava tendo que ir a pé. Caminhou dando passos calmos e aproveitando a música que estava em seus fones. Chegando quase em frente à sua casa, avistou a moto grande e Chanyeol sentado nela. 

Sabe a parte que falou que amava estar em casa? Está sendo cancelada agora. Chanyeol simplesmente não desiste, pôde descobrir isso.   
Baekhyun fechou sua cara e foi ao encontro de Chanyeol, deixando sua insatisfação bem visível ao parar de frente a ele e encarar seus olhos cinzentos. Ele passava os dedos pelo cabelo e sorria, digamos que bonito. 

— Oi de novo, Baekhyun — não tirava o sorriso da fuça. 

— Oi Chanyeol — queria parecer seco — o que quer agora? — Estava com uma face de desgosto. 

— É um prazer encontrar você após as aulas — sorriu mais largo ainda. 

— Imenso. 

— Eu trouxe uma coisinha para você — disse ignorando o sarcasmo dele.

— Não quero, obrigado. — Apertou mais a alça da mochila, só queria entrar e deitar em sua cama, que saco. 

— Sabe o que fiz na noite passada? — Ignorou novamente o “não” do outro. 

— Sei. Ficou me enchendo o saco com aquelas mensagens que nunca vou aceitar. — Viu o Park revirar os olhos, pela primeira vez em uma conversa. Parecia estar ficando impaciente.

— Quis dizer antes disso… 

Baekhyun fingiu pensar por um instante. 

— Hmm… Pegou uma líder de torcida? Não, pegou o time feminino de hóquei. Não espera, vai ver elas não fazem tanto o seu estilo, fico com a primeira opção. 

— Não, mas tô muito intrigado com seu interesse na minha vida sexual, posso dar mais detalhes uma outra hora, se quiser. 

— Não quero, obrigado — ficou vermelho e constrangido, e isso era visível. 

— Outra hora — disse num tom desdenhoso juntando as mãos. — Enfim, Baek...

Como assim ele havia usado seu apelido? Absurdo. 

Chanyeol continuou a falar. 

— Eu aprendi bastante coisas sobre você. Seu número, seu nome completo e até onde você trabalha. 

— Parabéns, você é um psicopata — não largava seu sarcasmo nunca. 

— Não. Sou apenas meticuloso, gosto de conhecer quem estou interessado. 

Calma, ele disse mesmo isso? Não acreditava que ele estava apelando. 

— Olha, apenas diga o que quer e vá embora — estava nervoso, não curtia essas coisas diretas, era muito novato nisso. 

— Toma — estendeu sua mão, com um envelope. 

— O que é isso? — Ficou com os braços cruzados até saber o que tinha ali. 

— É o convite, você saiu correndo e não conseguiu pegar. 

— Mas eu não vou… — estendeu a mão segurando o envelope 

— Fica com ele. Pense mais sobre, vai ser legal. Eu te mando uma mensagem para combinarmos o horário — se arrumou na moto e a ligou. 

Baekhyun acabou vendo ele sair e não disse nada. Entrou em sua casa, finalmente, feliz. Em seu quarto tirou sua roupa e foi para o banho. Aproveitou a água caindo em seu corpo e relaxou. Saindo dele, enxugou seus cabelos com uma toalha e procurou sua fantasia do Darth Vader, e como esperado, ela não entrou na bunda. Havia engordado um pouco e a fantasia foi comprada há muito tempo atrás. Nem estava a fim de ir ao baile mesmo. Imediatamente lembrou que tinha a do Anakin, que usou em um concurso de cosplay. Ao mexer em tudo pelo guarda-roupa, achou e experimentou, lhe vestindo muito bem. Ouviu seu celular notificar algo e caminhou até onde ele estava, vendo a tela acesa e um número desconhecido. 

xxxx-xxxx: espero que possa aceitar o convite e me dizer um horário para te buscar. 

Baekhyun apenas riu.


	3. Encontro

A terça-feira à noite havia chegado e Baekhyun já não aguentava mais ouvir todos na faculdade falarem sobre a festa que teria na quadra. Não tinha a certeza se iria, preferia mesmo ficar em casa, mas com tanta insistência, resolveu dar uma chance. Caso ela estivesse um saco, poderia voltar para casa sem nenhum peso em sua consciência. Vestiu sua fantasia do Anakin e parecia que ela havia apertado mais ainda desde o dia anterior. Não tinha comido tanto assim, mas seu corpo parecia mais inchado. Logo a vontade de desistir lhe brotou novamente. Sentou exausto na cama, olhando para sua figura no espelho. Viu seu celular vibrar e acender uma luz para indicar uma nova notificação. Levantou-se para olhar e deu de cara novamente com mensagens de Chanyeol.

Chiclete: daqui a pouco estou chegando, esteja preparado

Suspirou fundo. 

Não estava mais a fim de ir, sendo muito honesto, mas como Chanyeol era bastante insistente, iria acabar cedendo de uma forma ou de outra. Arrumou mais a fantasia e bagunçou seus cabelos pretos. Colocou alguns brilhos pelos olhos e pegou seu óculos. Olhou mais para sua roupa por alguns minutos, até ouvir um carro buzinando. Espiou da janela e era em frente a sua casa, só poderia ser Park Chanyeol. Deu alguns passos rápidos para abrir a porta de sua casa, logo indo ao encontro do carro. Era um carrão e tanto e não entendia como ele mudava todo dia de transporte. Viu o vidro baixar e Chanyeol fazer um aceno com a cabeça pedindo para ele entrar. Abriu a porta com todo cuidado, pois era bastante desastrado. Sentou na banco e permaneceu olhando para frente. 

Acabou se assustando ao ouvir a voz rouca falar 

— Ei, pode relaxar um pouco, beleza? Vamos nos divertir hoje a noite. — Deu uma piscadinha, descontraído. 

Baekhyun estava nervoso. Por que estava nervoso? Seu subconsciente lhe perguntou, sendo duro. Resolveu ignorar tudo e tentar aliviar a tensão.

— Você sempre está com um carro ou moto diferente, anda vendendo drogas? — Soltou um riso nervoso.

— Na verdade sim. 

Baekhyun engasgou quando ouviu o que o grandão havia dito.

— Brincadeira. Minha família tem um pouco de condições, digamos. Já foi até a minha casa, sabe exatamente como ela é, então… 

— É… Ela é muito grande. 

O silêncio reinou depois das últimas palavras. Baekhyun logo pensou no quão ruim era puxando assunto. Patético. Além de perceber que Chanyeol não curtia falar de sua família, pois ficou tenso.

Chegaram na festa lado a lado. Todos observavam com atenção tremenda. Digamos que era estranho Byun Baekhyun ao lado do popular e gostoso Park Chanyeol. Se sentiu pequeno por um momento, mas um calor cobriu a sua mão, e preferiu não olhar as duas mãos juntinhas ali. Seu coração iria sair pela boca, oh céus.

— Escuta, hum, eu vou dar uma olhada na festa e se está tudo em ordem. Vê se toma alguma coisa e procura o Kyungsoo. Volto daqui a pouco. — Baekhyun não teve tempo de responder, já que Chanyeol saiu às pressas.

Andou pela festa se sentindo perdido demais e algo que nunca imaginou, queria muito naquele momento a presença de Chanyeol para que não ficasse sozinho. A música era alta, pessoas fantasiadas de forma sexual demais. Se sentiu um panaca por não entender que nesse tipinho de festa deveria ir sensual e não realmente como cosplay de algo. 

Avistou Chanyeol de longe e teve uma bela visão do que ele vestia. No carro ele estava com uma jaqueta, e agora, sem ela, conseguia ver todo seu tronco. Usava apenas calça e era difícil saber que personagem ele era. Talvez um stripper. Ele estava vindo na direção de Baekhyun após notar que estava sendo observado, e Baekhyun que estava olhando o corpo do outro de longe, precisou fingir que estava fazendo outra coisa, mas foi pego rápido demais e era óbvio que ele tinha notado que virou de costas porque estava vindo em sua direção. 

— Gostou da minha fantasia? — Ele conseguia soar tão sexy, mesmo sendo um idiota. 

— Ah — virou seu corpo para encará-lo — você é o que afinal? Deixe-me adivinhar, por favor. — Queria que Chanyeol notasse seu sarcasmo. — Um stripper está em primeiro lugar até agora.

— Eu sou a versão da Padmé atualizada. O que achou? — Deu aquele sorriso cínico, pois sabia que Baekhyun iria ficar abalado.

— Eu acho que sua fantasia não tem a ver com o conceito. Acho que está usando para chamar atenção, apenas. — Estava vermelho. Talvez por estar com vergonha ou bravo, algum dos dois ou os dois.

— E eu consegui chamar a sua atenção? — O placar de Chanyeol estava dando lavada no de Baekhyun naquela noite.

— Não. — Desviou o olhar. Claro que estava chamando atenção de Baekhyun. Não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele corpo, era invejável, vai.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, algo comum que estava acontecendo entre eles, até Kyungsoo se aproximar de ambos. Abraçou Baekhyun tão forte e cochichou em seu ouvido "vou ficar a festa inteirinha do seu lado", e sorriu para ambos. Baekhyun entendeu de primeira. O amigo também não queria que virasse uma isca para o outro. 

A festa estava animada para todos ali, menos para Baekhyun e Kyungsoo, que ficaram apenas observando com garrafinhas de água na mão para continuarem sóbrios e nada acontecer.

— Sério Kyung, vai dançar com Jongin… Ele te chama faz tempo. — Estava incomodado, o amigo permanecia na chatice por sua causa.

— Nada disso. Vou ficar a festa inteira ao seu lado. 

— Claro, porque ficar ao lado do melhor amigo que está lhe atrapalhando de ir dançar com o namorado é bem mais divertido, não é? 

Ironicamente.

— Já sabe o que vou responder. — Deu um gole em sua água enquanto mexia os quadris pelo som legal que tocava.

— Olha, eu prometo mesmo que nada vai me acontecer. Eu sei que aquele episódio na piscina foi traumático, eu que o diga. Mas… apenas vá. — Precisava passar uma certa confiança para ele. Se sentia um verdadeiro insuportável ao empatar a diversão de seu único amigo, vale ressaltar que era o ÚNICO amigo.

— Ok. Você me convenceu. Eu vou, mas eu logo volto! — Deu um beijo na bochecha do Baek e saiu às pressas até onde Jongin estava.

O “volto logo” de Kyungsoo demorou a festa inteira, mas Baekhyun não estava chateado. Resolveu que iria experimentar a bebida vermelha, e céus, ela era extremamente boa. Tão boa que fazia o estômago dele arder e pedir mais. 

— Mais um gole dessa bebida deliciosa, que é minha única companhia. — Estava bêbado ao ponto de conversar sozinho. 

Chanyeol se aproximou notando que Byun estava um tanto alterado. Se sentia pressionado a cumprir sua aposta mesmo que fosse em cima de uma figura que não pudesse dar consentimento.

— Baekhyun. Já chega de bebida. — Mas é claro que não iria se aproveitar do pobre garoto bêbado.

— Você não pode mandar em mim, beleza? — Falou enquanto caia por cima de Chanyeol.

Sem precisar responder, apenas segurou o corpo do garoto o levando para fora da festa. Ele estava cheirando a bebida com perfume de bebê. Estranho. 

Tentou deixá-lo em pé, mas sem sucesso. Resolveu que iria encostá-lo no seu carro, para um apoio melhor.

— Certo, Baek. Me diz como se sente tomando um ar? Precisa melhorar um pouco para que possamos ir para casa sem você fazer algo imprudente. — Esticou sua mão onde tinha uma garrafa de água para que o outro tomasse.

— Não. — Resmungou. — Já bebi água demais. Prefiro o líquido vermelho, me lembra sangue e eu sou um grande vampiro. — Mostrou suas presas inexistentes. 

— Vamos fingir que esse líquido transparente é vermelho. Você vai adorar. Agora toma. 

Insistiu mais um pouquinho, mesmo que não fosse o seu forte, mas com Baekhyun iria ter que se aperfeiçoar nisso.

— Mas que merda! — Baekhyun havia vomitado em cima de Chanyeol. — Ai cara, qual é? Não vou poder mais voltar para a festa! 

Abriu a porta de seu carro e ajudou Baekhyun a entrar. Usou a água para tirar alguns resíduos e entrou logo depois. 

— Certo, depois dessa você precisa ir para casa e eu também. — Conversava sozinho, pois Baekhyun estava tirando um cochilo. 

Chegando em frente a casa dos Byun, saiu do carro e foi abrir a porta para Baekhyun. Ele havia acordado e parecia um pouco melhor. 

— Ei, acordou. A soneca foi agradável? — Falou ironicamente.

— Um pouco desagradável pois seu cheiro está horrível, mas valeu cara. — Sorriu cinicamente.

Baekhyun saiu do carro com um pouco de ajuda, mas já se sentia melhor. Apenas seu corpo que não lhe obedecia. Seguiu para sua casa sem dar tchau e nem agradecer a Chanyeol. 

Acordou com o despertador zunindo em seus ouvidos. Se sentia extremamente quebrado. Resquícios da noite anterior. Nunca mais iria beber, de certeza. Isso não era sua vibe e nem conseguia ter uma ressaca agradável. Se olhou no espelho e estava um lixo. Literalmente. Seus olhos tinham tanta olheira que poderia facilmente ser confundido com um panda. Um filhote talvez. Desceu as escadas encontrando seus pais na mesa do café. Comum acontecer.

— Bom dia filho. A festa ontem foi boa, né? Achei bem interessante você começar a socializar mais. Isso vai ajudar bastante nesses seus complexos. 

— Ah não. Eu saí ontem para nunca mais, eu juro. Foi horrível, pessoas e bebidas em um só ambiente é um pesadelo. Por favor, não me deixem fazer isso, nunca mais! — Dramatizou.

+

As quartas-feiras eram sempre legais. Tinha todo um planejamento para o dia, fora a parte de trabalhar e ir para a faculdade. Mas, depois disso, o dia era completamente dedicado para escrever, ler e assistir a seus filmes favoritos. 

Trabalhou a manhã toda na loja de forma robótica, já não via a hora daquele dia acabar e encontrar sua cama no final da tarde. Dando a hora de caminhar para a faculdade, deixou a loja nas mãos de seu patrão e teve que correr pois ainda iria almoçar. Conseguiu pegar o ônibus para chegar até ela e estava todo suado. O dia havia começado bem, mas já estava sendo um desastre total logo após o meio-dia. Chegando na faculdade, foi para o refeitório e o almoço já tinha encerrado. Quis morrer por um momento. Foi até o pátio e sentou em um dos bancos deitando sua cabeça na mesa para lamentar.

Sentiu uma sombra se aproximando e sentando.

— Ai Kyungsoo, você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu. — Levantou sua cabeça e parou de falar no momento que notou que não era Kyungsoo ali.

— Parece decepcionado por ver que não sou o Kyungsoo. Mas vai, posso te ouvir do mesmo jeito. O que aconteceu? 

— Hm. — Mordeu seu lábio pensando se deveria ou não abrir seu bico e se lamentar para Chanyeol. Mas precisava fazer seu drama seja para quem fosse. — Eu tô morrendo de fome e a comida da cantina já acabou, agora só no horário de intervalo que vão abrir e eu estou triste com isso. 

Chanyeol ficou observando cada palavrinha que saia da boca do Baekhyun e deu um sorriso. Um sorriso lindo demais. Aliás, deveria ser um pecado alguém sorrir assim para outra pessoa.

— Consigo resolver isso agora mesmo! Conheço um restaurante muito maneiro e a gente podia ir almoçar lá. — Estava torcendo para que ele aceitasse.

— Vou precisar deixar meu rim nesse tal lugar? — Levantou a sobrancelha esperando uma resposta.

— Eu convidei, eu pago. — Levantou do banco pegando no ombro do garoto. — Vamos?

Sem responder, Baekhyun apenas levantou e seguiu Chanyeol. Não queria se arrepender antes de estar com a barriga cheia.

Chanyeol estava de carro novamente. Deu dois cliques no botão que estava em sua mão e ouviu o carro destravar. Sem delongas Baekhyun abriu a porta e entrou. 

— Olha Chanyeol, se tentar algo se considere um homem morto. — Prendeu seu cinto ainda encarando aqueles olhos assustados.

— Não vou tentar nada. — Levantou suas mãos em rendição. — Só quero que prove essa comida fantástica. 

Ligou o carro e foram até o restaurante. Não demorou a chegar, era três quadras após a faculdade. O lugar era enorme, com uma decoração linda e aconchegante. Era notável que no lugar custaria um rim apenas um pratinho com arroz, mas Chanyeol se ofereceu a pagar, ele que conseguisse o dinheiro. Sentaram em uma mesa nos fundos e um garçom veio atender, muito simpático e prestativo, anotou tudo sem esquecer nada. Minutos depois, a comida já estava na mesa e Baekhyun atacando ela. Sozinho. 

— Não vai comer? — Falava com sua boca cheia de arroz.

— Não, eu já almocei em casa. — Sorriu. 

Todo bonito. De novo.

— Eu vou comer sozinho isso tudo? — Arregalou seus olhos.

— O que não conseguir comer eu peço para embrulhar e você leva na sua mochila. O que está achando da comida?

— Ela é a oitava maravilha do mundo. Não acredito que nunca tinha provado a comida daqui. Eu preciso vir com Kyungsoo.

A cara de Chanyeol fechou.

— Você meio que gosta desse seu amigo, não é?

— Claro, afinal ele é meu amigo. — Respondeu de forma rápida.

Chanyeol não ficou satisfeito com a resposta porque notou que Baekhyun não havia entendido ela. 

— Não cara. Você gosta dele tipo, gostar de beijar na boca? — Se sentia estranho perguntando aquilo.

— O quê? Não! Que horror, que nojo! — Quase cuspiu toda comida fora.

— Sei lá cara. Vocês são bem grudados.

— Você e seus amigos também, mas nem por isso acho que vocês beijam a boca um do outro nas horas vagas.

Fazia sentido aquilo para Chanyeol. Ele só perguntou porque se talvez Jongin estivesse se metendo no meio dos dois, iria querer tirá-lo da linha. Por possivelmente estar criando um afeto pelo outro, mas pouca coisa é claro.

— Desculpa pela pergunta. Já terminou tudo? — Olhou em volta da mesa e os pratos estavam todos vazios.

— Uhum. Podemos voltar para a faculdade. 

— Achei que não ia conseguir comer tudo. — Não conseguiu segurar seu riso.

— Eu tava com fome, cara. Precisava de uma boa refeição mesmo. 

Chanyeol saiu dando risada e foi até o caixa pagar o almoço, voltando para perto de Baekhyun e enfim entrando no carro para voltar a faculdade.

Dentro do carro, Chanyeol tentou soar casual para puxar um assunto.

— Hoje eu tenho um encontro. — Foi rápido ao falar.

Baekhyun, que estava olhando pela janela virou sua cabeça muito rápido, e ficou sem entender exatamente porque estavam tendo aquela conversa.

— Quero dizer, tenho um encontro com uma garota… Ela se chama Lucy. Queria te convidar para ir junto também.

— Segurar vela ou ficar no carro esperando vocês voltarem para confirmar que nada de ruim aconteça com ele? — O carro —

Não abandonava seu sarcasmo.

— Não. Eu quero que venha junto porque ela poderia chamar uma amiga também e seria legal.

— Por que?

— Porque seria. — Estava ficando nervoso com aquele par de olhos lhe encarando e interrogando.

— Seus outros amigos não estão disponíveis?

— Olha Baek, eu só quero que venha comigo e ponto final. Não existe um motivo exato para isso. Que saco.

A única coisa que rondava a cabeça de Baekhyun era o "Baek".

— E se eu não quiser ir, "Chany"? — Já que estava apelando por apelido, iria usar também.

— Aí você não vai. Mas não fica com essa chatice perguntando o motivo de lhe convidar quando na verdade você não quer ir e quer uma justificativa inexistente para explicar isso. 

Chanyeol estava com um bico. Ele parecia emburrado.

— Você está emburrado? — Queria rir da cena. 

— Não. — Seco.

— Claro que está! — Não conseguia mais segurar seu riso e seus olhos lacrimejavam de tanto que riu da cara do grandão.

— Que saco Baekhyun! Para de rir, droga.

— Ok, me desculpa. Às oito na minha casa. — Desceu do carro porque já tinham chegado na faculdade.

Depois daquele episódio, Chanyeol evitava olhar a cara de palhaço do Baekhyun. Era totalmente vergonhoso estar passando por isso por conta de uma aposta idiota. Mas não iria desistir dela. Teria que ficar amigo dele primeiro e depois o beijo viria. E seria ele que iria implorar por um beijo. 

O sinal para encerrar as aulas tocou e Baekhyun não viu mais Chanyeol. Pegou seu ônibus e colocou seus fones para ir ouvindo uma música. Chegando em casa, tomou seu banho e deitou na cama esperando a hora se aproximar. Sua barriga começou a fazer um barulho estranho, parecia nervoso. Há quanto tempo não tinha um encontro? Fazia anos. Com certeza não saberia nem conversar com a garota. Tratou de se vestir o mais rápido possível e arrumar seu cabelo, que não cooperava. Estava sentado na cama exausto de esperar. Será que tinha levado um bolo? Pensou. Mas Chanyeol diria, é claro. Isso se ele não tivesse ficado bravo com Baekhyun. Pegou o celular e escreveu uma mensagem, hesitando um pouco para enviar. Acabou apertando para enviar.

"Baek: E então? está próximo? tô esperando aqui."

Ouviu uma buzina em frente a sua casa e saiu às pressas para ir até o carro. 

— Que demora! — Estava prendendo o cinto. — Vamos buscar as garotas agora?

— Na verdade, vamos só eu e você. — Disse sem encarar Baekhyun.

— O que? — Sua cara mostrava que não tinha entendido nada mesmo.


	4. Capitão

Baekhyun não sabia o que pensar naquele momento. Talvez fosse surtar com aquilo que acabou de ouvir. Pensou logo em formas de fugir daquele carro. Uma dor de barriga repentina, um vômito forçado ou talvez um desmaio. Céus, sentia que era hoje o dia que o capitão enfiaria a língua em sua boca e o abandonaria no meio do nada. No outro dia seria a fofoca da vez, em que ele finalmente teria conseguido ganhar a maldita aposta.

— Tá tudo bem? Você ficou meio pálido do nada. — Chanyeol falou após notar que o menor travou ao ouvir o que tinha dito anteriormente. Observou o rosto dele de soslaio.

— Tá tudo bem sim. Só me deu uma leve dor de cabeça. — Estava nervoso, tão nervoso que poderia vomitar ali mesmo. 

Chanyeol parou o carro em frente a um restaurante, poucas quadras próximo a casa de Baekhyun. Tirou seu cinto e desceu do carro. O menor se forçou a fazer o mesmo. Chanyeol deu a volta ficando em frente a ele, que por um momento pareceu prender a respiração. Soltou um sorriso e cruzou seus braços, o encarando. 

— Você parece meio nervoso, aconteceu algo? — Sabia que ele não iria lhe responder, mas mesmo assim resolveu que queria perguntar.

— Não, está tudo bem. Só achei meio repentino acabar saindo apenas eu e você. — Sorriu, enfiando as mãos nervosas no bolso do moletom que usava.

— Eu acho isso de boa. Gosto da sua companhia e achei que iria curtir a minha também. — Falou ainda encarando de forma intimidadora.

— A garota acabou desistindo por que descobriu que eu seria seu par no encontro? — Espetáculo de insegurança não era o que queria mostrar.

Por um momento Chanyeol se desarmou e ficou sem saber o que responder, abrindo sua boca várias vezes e nada saindo.

— Não fala besteira. Isso é deprimente e afasta as pessoas. — Não era o melhor dando conselhos sobre se sentir suficiente. — Tente melhorar nisso.

— Fala sério, você quer mesmo me dizer como me sentir quando uma garota desiste de sair, assim do nada? — Riu incrédulo. Não era para ter aceitado.

— Ela não desistiu de sair, apenas aconteceu um imprevisto e pode acontecer em um outro dia. — Queria de alguma forma justificar.

— Você se sente bem com isso? Quer dizer, obviamente se sente. Você tem várias garotas no seu pé e pode escolher a dedo. Então por favor, não me diga como devo reagir a algo assim.

— Você queria mesmo se encontrar com essa tal garota? — Encarou de forma incisiva.

— Não! Quer dizer, claro. Você me disse que sairíamos nós quatro então eu me preparei para isso. — Involuntariamente fez um bico.

Chanyeol estava começando a achá-lo adorável.

— Eu menti. — Saiu andando em direção ao restaurante.

— Como assim? — Seguiu querendo uma satisfação.

Chanyeol parou para falar com o gerente do estabelecimento, solicitando mesa para dois. Baekhyun continuava emburrado esperando sua resposta. Após ambos sentarem na mesa e ficarem se olhando, o capitão resolveu se justificar.

— Eu menti. Não existe Lucy, nem a amiga dela. Eu só queria sair com você. — Seu olhar incisivo em cima do moreno não diminuiu após pronunciar a verdade.

— Você não tem vergonha? Você mentiu para sair comigo! — Pressionou os dedos em sua testa.

— Se eu te convidasse casualmente, sem uma mentirinha assim, você nunca iria aceitar.

— Mas é lógico! — Fez sua maior cara de incredulidade.

— E então — se acomodou no banco finalmente, mas sem deixar de encarar o menor — por isso fiz o que fiz.

— Sabe o que me deixa mais intrigado e desconfortável com isso tudo? — Descansou seus cotovelos na mesa, ficando mais próximo do capitão. — Você me odiava! Sempre foi horrível comigo, me humilhando de todas as formas e enchendo meu saco o tempo inteiro. Sempre me deixou excluído de tudo e agora me vem com essa? — Riu com desgosto.

A cara que o capitão fez foi de surpresa. Era tudo verdade mesmo. Sempre foi horrível com Baekhyun. Não sabia o que falar, teria que mentir para que a aposta permanecesse em pé, mas já não sabia mais se queria fazer aquilo, sentiu seu estômago arder por fazer tamanha merda. 

— Se liga, quero mostrar uma coisa que nunca mostrei para ninguém — ouviu o outro bufando por ter sua pergunta ignorada.

Puxou seu celular do bolso, abrindo no bloco de notas e mostrando para que Baekhyun pudesse ler. O moreno segurou o celular e após terminar de ler, fez uma cara interrogativa para o capitão.

— Eu gosto de escrever músicas… Não sou bom cantando elas, mas eu escrevo mesmo assim. 

— Qual a melodia dela? Algo triste ou mais animado? 

— Penso em algo mais melancólico.

Baekhyun levantou seu óculos que estava escorregando pelo nariz e tentou improvisar algumas batidas na mesa, cantando baixinho.

"Você toma banho no luar que está se derramando  
Eu nunca tinha visto uma expressão tão fascinante  
Eu olho para você, que parou como uma imagem  
E no final desse olhar

Um lugar no qual eu não posso tocar você, e nem mesmo te abraçar  
O reflexo na superfície não é dela  
É a minha história triste que não pode ser cumprida  
Quanto mais me aproximo mais forte a dor vai ficar  
Só ela" 

— Nossa, eu nem sei o que falar exatamente, você tem uma voz muito legal — queria dizer uma voz linda e muito gostosa de se ouvir, mas não faria isso — deveria entrar para o grupo de teatro da faculdade. 

— Agradeço mas prefiro continuar sendo totalmente invisível para todos — se arrumou confortável no banco — vamos pedir logo a comida, estou com muita fome. 

Chanyeol apenas se permitiu sorrir e chamar um garçom, que anotou os pedidos e minutos depois veio deixar na mesa. A conversa entre eles fluía de forma descontraída. O menor notou que Chanyeol parecia estar sendo ele mesmo, naquele momento, sem coisas superficiais ou usando sua fama para conseguir algo, ele apenas estava sendo genuíno.

— Ah, então eu seria o Naruto e você o Sasuke? — Deu um gole em seu milkshake. — Acho que seria o contrário, quem fica correndo atrás de mim é você.

Chanyeol fingiu uma cara de ofendido e ambos começaram a rir.

— Eu sou o galã, então tenho que ser o Sasuke, apesar de não gostar tanto assim dele. 

Baekhyun deu um soco fraco no braço do capitão fazendo uma cara feia.

— Me chamou de feio por acaso? Devo dizer que concordo plenamente contigo. — Começou a rir sozinho, sem Chanyeol, até que percebeu e parou.

— A piada não teve graça. — Coçou sua cabeça como se isso fosse formular as palavras. — Cara, você é bonito, de um jeito único, saca? Quer dizer, eu não sou muito bom nisso de elogios, mas é isso. — Estava vermelho como um pimentão. Baixou seus olhos porque não conseguia encarar o outro naquele momento.

— Tá falando isso porque você quer ganhar — quase entregava que sabia sobre a aposta — o jantar de graça — desconversou. — Mas não tenho dinheiro.

Chanyeol continuou sério. Ele não gostava do fato de que Baekhyun se sentia inseguro na sua aparência. Ele sempre pareceu não se importar com aquilo. Se aproximou, colocando seus cotovelos na mesa e encarando a figura fofa à sua frente. Olhou até Baekhyun parecer nervoso com aquilo.

— Ai, que foi cara? Vai ficar me encarando assim, calado? — Fez um bico involuntário. Era típico seu.

— Eu te acho bonito. Não porque quero que pague minha janta ou qualquer outro motivo que possa parecer — deu um riso amargo — mas porque você é realmente muito bonito, e tenho certeza que se você fosse mais conhecido na faculdade, as garotas iriam amar você e querer sair contigo em qualquer oportunidade.

O garçom apareceu com a conta, quebrando o contato que eles estavam tendo naquele momento. Baekhyun pigarreou de forma desconfortável.

— Vamos dividir a conta — disse levantando e seguindo o capitão.

— Não, eu tenho dinheiro para isso e eu que lhe convidei. Quem sabe um dia você me chama para sair, só aí então poderá pagar a conta.

— Aish, que merda. Para de ser assim, quero dividir. — Bateu sua mão na bancada fazendo o maior se assustar.

— Não sabia que podia ser bruto dessa forma, mas mesmo assim não estou convencido. Eu pago, disse passando o cartão e já colocando sua senha.

Após o showzinho dos dois, já estavam dentro do carro indo em direção a casa de Baekhyun. Ficaram a maior parte do caminho em silêncio e o capitão estava parecendo meio distante desde que falou de forma muito séria que Baekhyun era bonito. Ele estacionou o carro e parecia que algo estava o impedindo de olhar para o menor.

— Chanyeol? — Observou que ele apenas resmungou algo e lhe encarou, incisivo como vinha fazendo várias vezes seguidas. — Você quer entrar? — Sentiu sua alma sair de seu corpo no momento que fez a pergunta. Não sabia exatamente porque falou aquilo, mas apenas saiu naturalmente de seus lábios, e se ele pudesse colocar as palavras de volta, faria.

O outro pareceu meio tonto com o pedido e apenas espremeu seus olhos como se estivesse tentando entender se foi aquilo mesmo que ouviu.

— Me desculpa, mas eu preciso realmente ir agora. — Já estava ligando o carro como um pedido para que o garoto saísse de dentro dele para poder seguir.

O menor apenas piscou seus olhos devagar como se estivesse processando. Acenou sua cabeça e saiu do carro sem falar mais nada. 

Chanyeol acelerou seu carro cantando pneu e foi até a casa de Sehun, seu melhor amigo. Bateu na porta da casa dele totalmente desesperado até que finalmente foi atendido pelo garoto.

— O que houve cara? — Seu tom era preocupado, mas apenas observou o amigo subindo para seu quarto. — Aí, fala o que tá rolando. — Insistiu mais um pouco seguindo os passos de Chanyeol.

O viu jogado em sua cama com o travesseiro no rosto. Apenas esperou que ele falasse, sentando na cadeira do computador.

— Eu quero desistir da aposta. — Assim, sem rodeios.

— O que? Por que? — Seus olhos pequenos se arregalaram.

— Eu não posso fazer isso, simplesmente por isso.

— Meu Deus, você está se apaixonando por ele? — Levou sua mão até a boca fingindo surpresa.

— Não, seu idiota — jogou o travesseiro que estava em seu rosto, em uma tentativa de acertar o amigo. — Ele simplesmente não merece.

— Passou a vida infernizando o pobre garoto e acabaram até fazendo uma aposta idiota que envolve ele. Você nem se importou, e agora quer bancar o legal? — Fez uma pequena análise cruel.

— Nossa Sehun, vai se foder.

— Estou sendo sincero, não é por isso que veio até aqui? Você sabe que lá no fundo com essa aproximação dele, vai acabar criando um afeto. Quer dizer, ele é bonito e visivelmente bom de papo, vai acabar se apaixonando por ele para que seu karma seja bem maior.

— Não viaja, cara — encarou Sehun com cara de poucos amigos. — Talvez eu realmente não consiga beijar ele. Eu posso sobreviver ao Kris enchendo meu saco no time.

— Você tem um mês e meio ainda. Vai mesmo desistir? — Jogou seu melhor olhar de compreensivo.

— Ai irmão, sei lá, só sei que minha cabeça dói só de pensar nisso. 

+

Baek: ai vc não entendeu Soo, ele simplesmente me pediu desculpas e foi embora 

Soo: q estranho, preciso saber se ele desistiu da aposta de vez, seria uma boa

Baek: ou está sendo ridículo

Soo: vc tá se entupindo de doces agora, tô certo? 

Baek: vc me conhece tão bem

Deixou seu celular de lado e se sentia intrigado com aquela ceninha ridícula. Não é como se quisesse que ele o beijasse, mas também não conseguia explicar o que estava sentindo. Voltou a segurar o celular, pensando se mandaria uma mensagem, um emoji, qualquer coisa porém desistiu no meio do caminho. Acabou adormecendo com seus pensamentos a mil. 

Baekhyun sofria de ansiedade e qualquer coisinha diferente para ele já era sinal de um alarde todo. Se remexeu a noite inteirinha e no outro dia deu graças ao pai por não trabalhar. A hora passou quase voando e já estava dentro de um ônibus indo para faculdade. Havia terminado de ler o livro que foi solicitado pela professora dentro daquele fuzuê mesmo. Gostou bastante de tudo que o livro passou e teria que debater em sala de aula sobre o assunto. Era o seu tipo favorito de aula, já que amava ler e sempre quebrava as pernas de qualquer um com seus argumentos. Apertou a alça de sua mochila nos dedos e caminhou para a sala de aula; costumava ficar horas no auditório mesmo sem ter um professor lá, achava mais confortável do que estar do lado de fora. No caminho encontrou com Kyungsoo, que estava junto de Jongin, Chanyeol e Sehun. Ouviu pouco sobre o assunto mas entendeu que estavam falando do treino de mais tarde. 

— Oi — estava tímido. Mas quando recebeu um sorriso de seu melhor amigo e os colegas do mesmo, se sentiu aliviado. O único que não havia lhe direcionado um sorriso foi o sabichão do capitão. — Chanyeol, você tá a fim de ir lá pro auditório? Queria conversar algo contigo. — Tudo o que mais queria era saber qual a merda do problema daquele idiota.

— Não estou a fim, procura outra pessoa para encher o saco. — Mexeu no seu celular e saiu andando, passando por Kris e Luhan.

Resolveu que iria seguir aquele babaca. Não acreditava que ele havia o tratado assim, tão secamente. Não entendia mesmo a droga do problema do maior.

— Perdão? — Disse puxando o casaco do outro, fazendo ele lhe olhar feio. — Qual seu problema? 

— Você é a droga do meu problema! Só quero que fique longe de mim.

Foi como um soco em seu estômago. Por algumas horas acreditou que Park Chanyeol poderia ser um cara legal, mas viu que estava redondamente enganado. Baekhyun ouviu alguém lhe chamando, virou a cabeça e acompanhou um garoto bonitinho de cabelos loiros e ondulados caminhando na sua direção. 

— Oi — fez uma cara confusa, como se tentasse se recordar de onde se conheciam.

— Sou Luhan, a gente faz Literatura Inglesa juntos. — Seu sorriso aumentou. — Lembra?

— Ah, sim. — Na verdade não lembrava coisa alguma, nessa aula tinha uns duzentos alunos e com o tempo os rostos se misturavam.

— Você é o Baekhyun, não é? 

— Sim. — Acenou sua cabeça e ficou parado esperando que ele continuasse, mas aparentemente ele não tinha o que falar e muito menos o moreno. Caso fosse alguém que estivesse interessado, iria falar sobre a aula ou puxar algum assunto, mas o único de quem queria a atenção naquele momento era Chanyeol, e estava se maldizendo por pensar nisso.

Kyungsoo e Jongin olhavam de longe a cena, meio hesitantes se poderiam ir lhe socorrer ou se ficariam ali e esperariam. Sehun foi procurar por Chanyeol, passando pelos dois garotos meio curioso, como se quisesse saber do que se tratava o assunto, logo depois aparecendo com o capitão que olhava a ceninha de Baekhyun e Luhan. 

— Vocês são amigos? — O ondulado se aproximou mais e lançou um olhar pro capitão.

— Não. — Disse firme, sem olhar para os lados.

— Bom saber — colocou a mão na cintura do garoto lhe guiando para dentro do auditório.

Baekhyun apenas deixou a mão do garoto ali. Sentaram nas cadeiras que ficavam no meio e Luhan não parava de sorrir para si. O auditório foi enchendo e a professora entrou, perguntando quem havia terminado de ler o livro. O moreno levantou sua mão, adorava ter local de fala naqueles momentos. Chanyeol havia chegado e roubou a atenção da professora para si, estava atrasado e ela direcionou sua fala para o grandão.

— Senhor Park? — Andou pelas cadeiras do auditório e se aproximou do mesmo.

Baekhyun revirou seus olhos com desgosto ao olhar para trás e dar de cara com o capitão babaca. 

— Sim, professora? — Um sorrisinho meio de lado apareceu nos lábios cheinhos.

— Me diz o que achou sobre o romance de Wilton Broken, O ódio anda ao lado do amor.

— Acho que Justine precisa relaxar. Ela foi uma completa louca e descontrolada querendo a atenção de Dustin.

— Então você acredita que Justine não estava apaixonada por Dustin realmente?

— Amor é só um meio de troca. — Se arrumou melhor na cadeira. — Somos todos programados ao desejo. Apresentamos todas as características desejáveis e pronto. Podemos ligar e podemos desligar.

Baekhyun acabou levantando sua mão, meio afobado e meio irritado.

— Sim, senhor Byun.

— Eu acho que foi o maior ato de romance já feito. Acredito que o fato da Justine ter se apaixonado pelo Dustin mesmo ele sendo um completo babaca, altera tudo. É completamente impossível controlar seus sentimentos quanto a isso. Não se tem a capacidade de ligar e desligar quando quiser. Isso só acontece quando você não se apaixona de verdade.

— Isso é uma bobagem — sentiu os olhos do moreno queimando sua pele. — Foi o próprio ato de Dustin ser assim que atraiu Justine a ele.

— A atitude do Dustin foi grosseira e zombeteira. Ele teve sorte de ter a atenção de Justine a ele, mesmo sendo uma mulher tão inteligente — cuspiu as palavras encarando o capitão.

— A única razão dele ter pedido a Justine em casamento foi pelo fato de que ela não parava de se jogar pra cima dele, sendo histérica e grudenta. — Estava totalmente calmo com aquele debate.

Todos estavam assistindo aquela cena, dando risadinhas. 

— Perdão? — Apertou sua mão no braço da cadeira se virando ainda mais para encarar o grandão, irritado. — Se jogar para cima dele? Ele a perseguia! 

— Ela claramente não estava satisfeita com a vida e procurou em qualquer lugar alguém para dizer que o ódio poderia estar junto do amor. — Levantou suas mãos como se resolvesse o caso ali.

— Além do ódio que existia ali o amor se fez presente, não seja ridículo. 

A professora notando que o Byun estava muito afobado, resolveu se meter.

— É isso. Esse é o poder de um bom livro, cada um com suas opiniões sobre. — Sorriu e voltou para sua mesa ligando os slides que iria passar sobre a escrita e forma de intriga que um livro poderia deixar.

A aula havia terminado e Luhan se despediu de Baekhyun dizendo que esperava encontrá-lo outras vezes. Apenas um sorriso meio forçado saiu dos lábios do moreno. 

Sentiu seu braço ser puxado e quando olhou para encarar viu Chanyeol ali.

— Desde quando tem essa afinidade com Luhan? — Pela primeira vez naquele dia, viu que Chanyeol estava incomodado.

— Ele é um cara legal, espero que nossa afinidade cresça. — Estava mentindo descarado mesmo.

— É melhor que fique longe dele. Ele tem algo… suspeito. — Se sentiu ridículo falando aquilo.

— Ah, jura? Só porque ele não é o machão pegador? Ele é inteligente e bonitinho.

— Percebeu que ele era inteligente com quanto tempo de diálogo? Até parece que são super amigos e já conversou muito com ele. — Estava sendo sarcástico, claro

— Por que te incomoda, hum? Mais cedo pediu que eu ficasse longe de você mas você não desgruda de mim. — Colocou sua bolsa no ombro. — Licença Park, tenho que estudar para o teste. 

Deixou o capitão para trás bufando. Ele era inacreditável.

+

— Isso é inaceitável. O Luhan está se passando, ele é contra mim e com toda certeza está ao lado do Kris. São amigos. Me fala um motivo para ele querer se aproximar do Baekhyun? — Olhava irritado para Sehun, que apenas comia calmamente.

— Posso listar vários. Baekhyun é bonitinho, inteligente, engraçado e apesar de ser irritadinho a maior parte do tempo, ele fica adorável assim. E Luhan já tinha uma queda por ele há algum tempo. Ouvi ele falar sobre isso com Kris.

— Impossível. Ele não quer nada com Baekhyun, só quer ferir ele, apenas isso. — Sua comida estava intacta na mesa.

— Não é muito diferente do que você quer fazer. — Disse desdenhoso.

— Eu vou deixar o Luhan no banco de reservas. Ele acha que pode ficar contra mim?

— Você só pode estar louco! Ele é o melhor atacante. O treinador não vai concordar.

— O treinador concorda com tudo que falo. — Observou Kris se aproximando.

— Ora, ora Park. Seu tempo está acabando. — Kris apontou para mesa onde Baekhyun estava, junto de Kyungsoo, Jongin e Luhan. Eles pareciam rir. — Acho que alguém já roubou o coraçãozinho de gelo ali.

— Vai pro inferno Kris. — Se levantou de sua mesa e caminhou pisando duro até onde estava acontecendo a ceninha. — Baekhyun. — Por um momento todos ficaram calados e assustados com a voz grave chamando pelo moreno. — Preciso conversar com você, me siga.

— Não. — Ficou muito irritado com aquele mandão querendo ditar as coisas. 

— Eu não quero perder a paciência, me siga Byun. — Disse já puxando seus fios platinados em busca de paciência.

— Eu não vou, vê se para de me encher Park. — Seu bico involuntário estava ali.

— Vai ser assim? Então Luhan, você fica no banco de reservas até eu decidir que saia dele — disse entredentes.

Os garotos do time apareceram fazendo uma roda na mesa onde Baekhyun estava. Céus, odiava ser o centro das atenções nesse tipo de coisa.

— Cara, isso é totalmente fora de lógica. — Jongin falou em uma tentativa de fazer o capitão pensar.

— Fora de lógica? Eu sou o capitão dessa merda e se não ficar na sua, você também vai para a droga do banco! — Estava surtando.

Sehun puxou seu amigo pela jaqueta, estava totalmente envergonhado e apavorado com aquele mini showzinho. Todos no pátio viram a cena, seria moleza chegar até o treinador e Chanyeol ser castigado ficando Kris como capitão.

— Você enlouqueceu? — Disse empurrando o amigo na parede. — Você quer que Kris tome o seu lugar? Que inferno, Yeol, desde quando ficou assim, sem controle? 

Chanyeol apenas colocou a mão em seu rosto, esfregando-o e tentando voltar à sua sanidade. 

+

Luhan tentava acalmar Baekhyun junto de Kyungsoo e Jongin.

— Aí cara, relaxa. O Chanyeol sempre foi um babaca mesmo. — Viu o moreno apenas suspirar. — Tem certeza que vocês não são amigos ou sei lá? Isso me pareceu uma crise de ciúmes.

— Eu não sou nada daquele imbecil. Nada mesmo. — Disse apertando a manga da jaqueta do garoto ondulado.

— Tá, relaxa… Você pode me pedir desculpas saindo em um encontro comigo, o que acha?

Kyungsoo precisava se meter, seu amigo entrou em uma furada e estava se afundando cada vez mais.

— Luhan, acho melhor deixar o Baekhyun respirar um pouco e aí vocês podem combinar de sair depois. Gente, poderia nos dar um minuto? Quero ficar a sós com meu melhor amigo.

Ambos apenas assentiram e saíram.

— Baek, isso é muito louco. Tem algo acontecendo que eu não saiba?

— Claro que não. Eu não sei o que deu na cabeça dele, te juro Soo… Ele simplesmente surtou. Ontem estávamos aparentemente nos dando bem, ele foi gentil e tudo mais e quando nosso encontro ou sei lá o nome disso acabou, ele começou a me tratar estranho. Isso me perturbou a noite inteira e hoje ele acaba de me deixar pior. Essa aposta só está causando rebuliço.

— Por que não conta para ele que sabe da aposta? — Disse apreensivo.

— Não. Eu quero que ele descubra sozinho. E além disso, ele pode descobrir que um de vocês me contou e acabarem ficando no banco junto do Luhan.

— Você tem que se proteger e não proteger os outros. Pensa nisso. Agora vamos, a aula vai começar.

Baekhyun agora teria aula de Filosofia e Chanyeol não fazia essa aula consigo. Pelo menos assim, não iria precisar olhar na cara dele.

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, é a primeira fanfic que estou postando nessa plataforma e espero que possam gostar. As demais fanfics irei postando aos poucos. Betado pela Dulce Veiga 💕


End file.
